


A dog named Chev

by starrylizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam W.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Looleebelle's prompt of Bright lights, bad dreams and a dog named Chev. / Three linked (100 word) drabbles. / Future AU fic in which Dean has died. / I imagine Chev like this. / Thanks to Rinne for a gtalk-style beta. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A dog named Chev

**Author's Note:**

> For Looleebelle's prompt of Bright lights, bad dreams and a dog named Chev. / Three linked (100 word) drabbles. / Future AU fic in which Dean has died. / I imagine Chev like this. / Thanks to Rinne for a gtalk-style beta. :)

His eyes immediately swept to the other side of the room, still feeling the jolt of loss upon seeing an empty bed, even after all these months. Sweat trickled down his neck, beading, cooling and drying, bringing with it small shivers.

Pulling his laptop to him, he began searching for his next hunt.

There would be no more sleep tonight.

ooo

Sam winced as the doctor – the pound vet – finished stitching up the cut in his side. The ghost in the kennels had been more of a bitch then he'd first imagined.

A pair of sombre eyes followed him from across the room, drawing him in and, as the doc finished what she was doing, Sam found himself kneeling in front of the cage.

"Hey boy." Sam crooned. The furry black head tilted to the side, giving him a dopey, but hopeful look.

He'd been found in a car yard – living in the back of a Chevy. Sam named him Chev.

ooo

Sam awoke with a start. Switching on the lights, he blinked against the sudden glare, but it didn't burn away the after-image of the nightmare.

Chev shifted, looking up to see what the fuss was about, his solid weight calming against Sam's legs. Gently scratching the floppy ears, Sam felt his breathing gradually slow to normal. Dean would have liked Chev. The way he stuck his head out the car windows, ears flopping in the wind.

Pulling his laptop to him, he began searching for his next hunt. The screen saver flickered on when he fell asleep mid-search.


End file.
